The Dawn of the Petal
by Walking on Starlit Dreams
Summary: Meet Petalpaw, an WindClan apprentice. She and her littermate, Sweetpaw, live peacefully, with the usual training and occasional conflict. But when a mysterious prophecy is thrown into the mix, can both cats survive?DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, sadly!


**Hello again FanFiction! I have decided to rewrite my story, Petalstar's Sacrifice. This will be longer and, hopefully, much better. So, clean slate, and here we go again. **

The cats sat around the glistening pool. Each had a different expression: One with unsureness, one with anxiety, and one with nervousness.

"You can't seriously be considering this, Bluestar," an orange tabby mewed uncertainly. "It would be a large risk, one that could destroy the Clans."

"It could also _save _the Clans, Firestar!" Bluestar hissed, her fur fluffing up. "We need to take risks!''

"Risks aren't always good!"

"Well, sometimes they are!"

"Enough!" a black and white tom yowled, stepping between Bluestar and Firestar. "Arguing won't make this any easier!"

Bluestar hesitated, then let her fur lie flat. "I guess you're right. But Tallstar, I have no clue what to do."

"I know it would be easier to avoid doing this," Tallstar mewed quietly, "but the easiest way is not always the best way."

"I agree," meowed Leopardstar. "We have to do this. For the Clans. I have consulted Raggedstar, and he thinks this as well. It is up to you, though, Tallstar."

Tallstar nodded slowly. "I have much to think about. I shall tell you my choice by dawn." He padded away into StarClan's moor.

Tallstar hadn't gone far when Barkface stopped him. "Hello, Tallstar. How did your meeting go?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." Tallstar flicked his tail. "Come."

The two toms walked together through the moor. "The choice has not been made yet," Tallstar informed his medicine cat. "It is up to me, and I would like your help, as you are my trusted medicine cat and friend."

Barkface dipped his head. "I would be honored, Tallstar. I hope you are considering both options?"

"I wish there was only one." Tallstar faced his friend. "Are we really willing to risk doing this? _Can _we risk it?"

"Well, can we risk _not _risking it?" Barkface challenged quietly. "The fate of the Clans rests upon our decision."

"You don't understand!" Tallstar cried. "I'm still a leader! I'm still responsible for my Clan! How am I supposed to make a decision like this?!"

Barkface looked his leader in the eye. "I am going through this as well. I am their medicine cat, and I have some advice."

Tallstar looked at Barkface, a question in his eyes. "What?"

"Follow your heart." Barkface turned and padded away, leaving Tallstar thinking even harder.

_I need to follow my heart... but what is my heart telling me?_

Tallstar was heading to his den when he stopped cold. Concentrating hard, he used all of his willpower to look inside his heart, his thoughts, and his beliefs. After a moment, his eyes widened. He had the answer.

Racing away from the moor, Tallstar reached the lake. Leopardstar was gazing intently into the crystal clear water. She looked up. "Hello, Tallstar. Have you-"

Tallstar cut her off. "Gatheringplace! Now!" As he raced by, Leopardstar leaped to her paws. "I'll tell Raggedstar!" she promised. "We'll meet you there!":

Passing the lake, Tallstar streaked into the lush forest. Scanning the tress as he ran by, he saw no sign of Bluestar or Firestar. Finally, he spotted them. Bluestar was holding a mouse in her jaws and watching Firestar climb a hardy oak tree.

"I've got the answer!" Tallstar yowled. "I know what to do! Come with me!"

After barely a moment's hesitation, the two leaders followed Tallstar as he bolted to their starry pool meetingplace.

Reaching the pool, Tallstar skidded to a halt. Bluestar and Firestar stopped as well, huffing and puffing. Raggedstar and Leopardstar joined them a moment later.

After every cat caught their breath, Raggedstar looked at Tallstar. "What is your decision, my friend?"

Tallstar drew in a shaky breath and looked at each of his fellow leaders. His eyes narrowed with bravery.

"We'll do it."

ALLEGIANCES

WindClan

Leader:

Waspstar- tawny, agile tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Honeybee- golden she-cat with deep brown eyes

Medicine Cat:

Echowhisper- light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lilysong- pure white she-cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Nightbird- black she-cat with electric green eyes

Mintmist- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rushwind- black tom with yellow eyes

Dewfrost- silver she-cat with brown eyes

Rabbitleap- tawny tom with amber eyes

Coalfoot- white tom with black paws and blue eyes

Mothstorm- gray she-cat with a nicked ear and black patches

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Kinkflight- black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Tulippaw

Thruswind- mottled tabby rom

Thistlefur- brown tom with amber eyes

Rockpelt- light gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Seedpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Tulippaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Flowerstream- silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Petalkit, silver tabby she-kit with gray-blue eyes, and Sweetkit, white she-kit with light blue eyes

Elders:

Lightningstorm- mottled orange tom

ShadowClan

Leader:

Moonstar- black amber eyed she-cat

Deputy:

Clawthorn- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Sunflight- orange tabby she-cat

ThunderClan

Leader:

Wingstar- white tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Birchpelt- brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat:

Willowflight- gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

RiverClan

Leader:

Burnstar- flame colored tom with blue eyes

Deputy:

Goosewhisper- white tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Thornpelt- gray she-cat with green eyes

**I hope this looks more promising then last time! R&R please!**

***I am Petal and I approve this message***


End file.
